Once Upon Another's Heart
by Evil Genius of the COCA
Summary: Three best friends are sucked into Kingdom Hearts, only to find that they are the key to the fate of the worlds. They all must then travel on a fantastic journey of love, hate, friendship, secrets and a bit of revenge.
1. Destiny Islands

This is the redone version of OUAH and OUBH. EG is taking her plotbunnies back, and we are in business! Standard disclaimer applies, EG owns nothing, her beta and almost cowriter FredtwinoftheCOCA owns nothing, and KH is all Disney and Squeenix. Please, please, please ignore the next set of chapters until the edited versions get posted. This is the combination of the old chapters one and two...yes, the plotline is different.

* * *

"Hey, Jillie-kuns, is it alright with your mom if you come over right now, instead of later?" Jenny's voice whispered across the aisle in math class. 

"Now? Now, we are still in school. Of course my mother has a problem."

"Ugh, you know what I mean!"

"Do I?"

"Guys, shut up!" Sarah stage-whispered at them. "Algebra is not my friend. I need silence to do it!"

Jenny rolled her eyes and went back to "doing" her homework.

"Hey Sarah, did you get number six? I thought I had it but Jenny interrupted my thought process."

The tall dirty blonde looked up from her work indignantly to glare at Jill. Jill stuck her tongue out at and then turned back to her algebra work. Jen's hair fell back in her face as she leaned down to ignore her friends.

Sarah glanced down at her cramped equations, scanning the page for a moment.

"Uh, sorry, I kinda skipped that one."

Jill rolled her eyes at Sarah's sheepish grin.

"Did you get seven?"

"No."

"Eight?"

"Skipped it."

"Did you do any of the sheet yet?"

"Well… I did finish number twelve…"

"You are useless." Jill spun back around in her seat to face the dreaded algebra again.

* * *

The three girls sat gathered in Jenny's living room, playing Kingdom Hearts. Or, they were trying to, but the file claimed to be not found. Jenny finally sat down in defeat before throwing her head back and screeching, "WHY MUST FATE BE SO CRUEL???"

"Calm down Jenny! It's not that big of a deal!" Sarah groaned from behind the distraught hostess.

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? IT'S A DISASTER! I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT TO SEE MY NEXT BIRTHDAY CAUSE OF IT!"

"It's okay! We'll help you!" Jill shouted. She tugged on the ends of her red-brown in despair, hoping to anything that was holy Jen would shut up.

The tall girl continued with some incoherent mental breakdown while the shorter girls snuck off to grab snacks. Once in the kitchen, Sarah grabbed the bag of Skittles lying on the table. "Mine!" she called, popping a purple candy into her mouth.

Jill rolled her eyes. "You can keep 'em."

Jenny had apparently stopped with her meltdown for at least the moment, because she entered the room now. "Oh no they're not!" She tried to grab the sweets away from her brunette friend, but Sarah turned around and shoved more in her mouth. "Come on, Sarah! I need comfort food now! Gimme sugar!!!"

"No! Suffer…you always do this to us!"

"Do not! Name one time."

"Today. At lunch. My cookie."

"…You suck…"

Jill got bored as the two bickered. She went back into the living room and started playing from the beginning. "Hey Jen, why don't you just start over?"

"But Jill-person!" Jenny whined, "It took me six _months_ to get that far!"

"We'll help you get to your place faster then," Sarah offered. Jenny stopped yelling and looked at her in amazement.

Sarah must have been desperate to shut Jen up because she was anti-Kingdom Hearts to begin with. If she offered to help play, something was definitely on her mind.

"Really?" Jenny questioned.

"Yes," the other two obediently replied, greatly relieved that she had finally decreased her volume.

"Ok." She said brightly. Her bipolar-esque mood swings had kicked back in, letting her instantly drop the subject.

They loaded a new game, but instead of the usual prologue playing, the TV screen went totally blank.

"Huh?" Jenny said stupidly, poking the screen.

Jill put her hands up in the air next to her head, shouting, "I swear to God, it wasn't me!"

A weird voice came out of the TV, making all three jump out of their seats. _Are you ready to seek your destiny?_ it asked the general room.

They all looked at each other in confusion and, in the case of Jill and Sarah, apprehension.

"Uh, sure." Jenny said uncertainly, facing the TV. Sarah nearly face-palmed. When strange voices start coming out of your television asking odd questions about your destiny, you don't answer them. Then again, if Jen hadn't, either she or Jill would…

_Very well. Your journey shall begin now. Do not be afraid if things are not what they seem. It has all been planned. Your destiny has been sealed. And remember- you are the ones…who will help seal the fate…_

The screen turned a weird bluish color and they were sucked into its swirling depths.

* * *

"What the hell?" Jen mumbled, grabbing her throbbing head in a lame attempt to stop the pounding ache attacking her skull.

"I would like to know the very same thing," groaned Sarah.

"Ditto," Jill croaked as she squinted her eyes against the bright sunshine and shifted on the sand beneath her. It didn't exactly register to her that sand was generally not found in the middle of Jenny's living room. The setting was familiar to Jill and Jen, but Sarah was the first one to actually place it.

"Uh, guys?" she asked. "Tell me I'm just going insane again, but I think we're _in_ Kingdom Hearts."

They looked around in shock, assessing every detail of the landscape surrounding them.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"That's what I was afraid of…"

"Hey, what are you people doing here?" a voice shouted from across the beach. They turned around and found themselves looking at Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "We haven't seen you before…are you new around here?"

The girls nearly passed out again in complete shock.

Jenny fell back down into the sand, acting "emo" and depressed. "Great, we come to pursue our destiny, and where do we end up? DESTINY Islands! Great joke irony played on us, isn't it?"

Sarah looked at the island natives with a suspicious guarded look. "So what do you know about getting out of here? We're not from the islands and we should probably get going, as soon as possible."

Sora looked at her with an exaggerated pout. "You guys are leaving already? But you just got here!" he whined.

Jill shook her head and silently agreed with Sarah. "We're sorry, Sora, but we really _cannot_ stay. Can you help us?"

Kairi looked at Sora in shock as he grinned his special grin at Jill. Sarah snickered against her will as she noted the look of jealousy on the Princess of Heart's face.

Riku silently walked over to Jenny and held out a hand to her in his signature pose. "Need some help up?" he asked her quietly. Without a word, she grasped his hand and yanked herself up to a standing position.

Her brain finally caught up to the conversation the other four were having.

"No! We can't leave! We just got here…c'mon guys, think about it! We just got sucked into Kingdom Hearts-"

"You've been to Kingdom Hearts!" Sora exclaimed.

Jenny ignored him. "-where we have the opportunity to see if there really is another adventure to live through _in the action_ of Kingdom Hearts II! They haven't even finished contract negotiations for it yet or developed a plotline! This is our chance to help change the course of the entire game!"

"Not to be rude or anything," Riku started, "but there is no way to get out. The world just got restored and the ties between the worlds get severed. Darkness is the only way out, and I'm not going back there any time soon. You're stuck here, for good."

Jill looked at Sora again when the perfect idea came to her. "The Secret Place! There's a door there, right? Can you try to open it? After all," she grinned, "you ARE the Keyblade's Chosen One, right?"

He smiled and ran off to the Secret Place, Jill and Kairi following closely.

Sarah muttered under her breath. "Great. Am I really the only one who has not completely lost her mind?"

Riku turned to her as if noticing her as an individual for the first time. "So…how did you say you guys got here again? And how do you know about Kingdom Hearts?"

She sighed, looking up at him and frowning. "I hope you don't have any plans…it's going to be a long story…"

* * *

Thank you for putting up with the rewrites. Eventually, you will not be sorry for sticking with it! We promise! 

EG


	2. The FCP

**Disclaimer:** What? You don't already know? I don't own any of it! If I did I would be rich and I wouldn't be so happy about winning a twenty munny bet.

**Chapter 3: The Freaky Cloak Person**

"Soooooooo, how'd ya guys get in?" Jenny asked Heather and Veena as we all watched the (only) two guys spar. "We got in through the first game."

"We got in through the second. And guess what?" asked Heather who was smiling evilly.

"What?" we all asked together, and then we all shouted together with our hands in the air, "I BEAT KINGDOM HEARTS 2! AGAIN!" Then we laughed insanely at our little inside joke. We have a lot of those. Mostly because we find very many things extremely funny. And usually no one else ever understands them, but that's the purpose of an inside joke, right? Sora looked utterly confused (he was also staying far away from Heather. Smart move.). Kairi was trying vainly to understand out little joke, though it was useless, since I'm not even sure WE fully understand our little joke either. Sad, I know. Riku, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes, and I knew he was thinking something about how much therapy we need, or how the heck did we escape from the asylum. I was wondering about that too. I think I was sugar high that night, so I don't really remember right…I'm KIDDING!

"Thank you! Coming from you and to us, that's a sincere compliment!" Okay, that was way random, even for Jenny.

Everyone looked at her like she was nuts, which is true, but more so than usual.

"WHAT?" Jenny asked, exasperated.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?" asked Riku, his eyes wide.

"Whaddaya mean, 'Thinking it?' You just said it out loud!" She looked at us for conformation. "…Didn't he?"

"None of us heard him." said Heather. Since Heather is part dog (or so I'm told) and has incredible hearing abilities, Jenny is most likely to believe her that we didn't hear anything.

"OMG, I CAN READ MINDS!" She shouted suddenly and loudly, "SWEET!"

Ouch That hurt. Why must she be so loud so often and so _suddenly_? I could tell most everyone else was thinking along the same lines as me, even without mind reading powers. Jenny was ecstatic at this new development and this probably means she's got extra energy, which means she'll want to do something to burn off that energy, and what better way to do that is to spar with one of the guys, who by the way just finished fighting. Guess who lost? Yep, Sora.

"Aw, man, now the score's 27 to 0!" he said.

"Wow, Sora." said Heather, "You really suck at this." Heh, I don't blame him, though, Riku's a tough opponent.

"Do any of you want to try?" he asked sarcastically. Jenny, as usual, missed the sarcasm (or just ignored it) and screamed "HELL YEAH!"

"I was kidding." He said. "I don't fight girls." When are we? The Dark Ages? And what about Selphie! She's a girl and you fight her! Hypocrite.

All of us either, gasped, snickered, or looked at Jen to see how badly she would take it. She was flushed and fuming. Ha-ha, Sora's in trouble now!

"What…did…you…say?" She spoke in a threatening manner. I could tell she was MAD! "You won't fight a girl? You doubt my fighting skills, just because I'm a different gender? Do you think that guys are better than girls? Because let me tell you, I have seen plenty of guys who have been more girl-like than us, and plenty of girls who could kick your butt. But no, you decide that I'm one of those girls who can't fight to save her life. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?" She snatched one of the wooden swords and held it in a starting position. "YOU. ME. FIGHT. NOW!" Again, very painful to one's eardrums.

Sarah walked over to him, and patted his back. "It was nice knowing ya."

"I bet twenty that she murders him." I said confidently to Riku. She better win, I'm broke.

"No way. Sora's gonna win." said Riku. Jenny glared at him.

"I'll deal with you later." She then turned to Sora, swinging at him with the demented sword. He blocked her but she kept on going. I should see that she was fueling her attacks with her anger. She locked her sword around his, and used her foot to swing his legs out from under him. He crashed to the ground and she placed her sword against his jaw like they do in the movies. "Checkmate. I win." YES! I WON'T BE BROKE ANYMORE!

"Goodie. Now pay up." I said to Riku. He handed over the money, (MUAHAHA! I'M RICH! RICH I TELL YOU! RICH!) and continued to stare at Jenny. "How did you do that?"

"She takes a karate class, she's a black belt, and they taught her advanced weapons training." answered Heather. We others nodded in agreement.

"You're next." She addressed Riku, pointing the piece of sword shaped wood at him. He hesitated. "Come on, I'm on a roll!" She yelled.

"Fine." He said, getting up.

"You're going down." She told him.

"You wish." He said. Then he lunged and she barely got out of the way. She dodged his attacks tried her best to block his strikes, but still ended up beaten on the ground. Oh well, I didn't really expect her to beat him anyways. No offense to her, of course, Riku's just, well, Riku.

"Ow. You hit hard." She informed him as she tried to get up. But of course, their fight had brought them so close to the edge of the little island that when she stood up; she toppled backward over the edge into the water.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as she fell and hit the water.

Mustn't laugh, mustn't laugh! She'll kill me if I laugh!

"You okay?" asked Riku, who looked worried for some reason. Oooo! Riku and Jenny sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! I JUST FELL OFF THE STUPID ISLAND THING INTO THE WATER! AND YA KNOW WHAT? THE WATER IS REALLY, REALLY COLD! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR THE WATER TO BE SO COLD ON A FREAKIN TROPICAL ISLAND?" I settled for snickering inside my head, and most of the others were doing that too. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She shouted as she clambered up the ladder. Shoot, I forgot, she has mind reading powers now. Drat. "Anyone gonna help me up?" She questioned, sticking up her hand. Riku grabbed it, but didn't see the little glint in her eyes, meaning she was plotting. Instead of using him to pull her up, she yanked back on his arm, sending downwards into the water.

"HEY!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

This time none of us could contain our snickers. Jen turned and looked at Sarah, but when she did her jaw dropped. This can't be good. I glanced over at Sarah, but I didn't see anything unusual.

"What???" Sarah demanded.

"Freaky…Cloak…Person…right…there." She said, pointing behind Sarah. Everyone looked behind Sarah, but I'm guessing the only one who saw anything was Jenny, judging by everyone else's blank/confused faces.

"I don't see anyone." said Riku slowly. Jenny jumped, probably wondering how he got out of the water that fast. I'm wondering the same thing, but maybe it's just a Riku thing.

"Whaddaya mean? He's right there!" Jen cocked her head. "And he's trying to tell Sora something."

"What?"

"Something along the lines of: "Point the Keyblade at us and see what happens."

"Why?" Sora, someday you will learn when is the right time to ask questions, and when to just shut up and listen, 'cause obviously you haven't yet.

"I dunno, just do it!"

"Uh, okay." He pointed the Keyblade at me. I was nervous; not knowing what was gonna happen. Why oh why did he have to pick me to be first! A little laser-ish light thing came out and hit me and then my vision was blocked out from a white glow surrounding me. When I could see again, I looked down at myself to see if anything had changed. After looking at myself, I felt like hurting someone. Badly. Particularly a certain brown-haired keyblade master. I was now wearing a mini tank top and a long flowy skirt. Oh how I hate skirts. And my hair was now in a braid down my back. I hate braids! I do not look good in them at all. Incase you hadn't noticed, I'm a bit of a tomboy. Really we all were, but still.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT ME IN A SKIRT?" I yelled at Sora.  
"I didn't do it!" Yeah, you did!

"ME NEXT, ME NEXT!" shouted Sarah, running in front of Sora, and effectively cutting me off from reaching him. Dang it!

"'Kay."

When Sarah was done glowing she ran over to the water to see herself. Let's just say…she freaked.

"WHAT THE CRAP DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" she shrieked, running her hands through it. Wow, her long frizzy brown hair was now pitch black. She didn't look bad in it, but it was weird seeing her with a different hair color. At least my hair was still brown. Though it did match her outfit which consisted of a white belly shirt and a black mini skirt with those weird striped stockings that she hates. Oh well, hopefully she'll get over it. I hope I'll get over it. And Sora better hope to high heaven that we'll get over it 'cause he definitely did not want to feel our wrath.

Veena went next, and she had on a white short dress and really high silver boots. Then Heather, who got a safari type dress with killer hiking boots. Then Jenny was up. She looked like Ember from Danny Phantom with the belly shirt, the tight capries, the killer boots, and only one glove for some odd reason. I believe no one will ever understand that. She turned back to where I'm guessing the 'Freaky Cloak Person' or 'FCP' was standing.

"Okay, the FCP wants me to tell you guys that we all got super special powers when Sora zapped us. Heather got a cool bow and arrows that are magic, and a special power called Call that lets you summon animals."

"SWEET!" yelled Heather as she examined the bow. It was shiny. Oooo shiny…I like shiny.

"Veena got a pair of fan-ish things, power over air and weather, and a special attack called Weather Rage."

"What does it do?" asked Veena.

"I dunno but don't use it here." She cautioned. "Sarah got a…wait, what did she get?" She asked the FCP again. A short pause. She continued, "Okay, if you say so. Sarah got a microphone that is a magic amplifier and a whip. She also got a special power called Note Magic that makes it so that whenever you sing a solfedge syllable, a different magic comes out. But don't try it here because they are extra strong when you do it."

"Ooooookkayyyyyyyyyyy." She said.

"Jill got water-ish powers that includes Rising Flood and a pair of super special magic gloves." SWEET! And I guess that explains why my clothes were all blue-themed. And here I was thinking it was because blue is my favorite color. Hey wait! How come I don't get a cool weapon thingy! Aw man! Jen continued, "and I got…psychic powers? What's up with that?"

"Well, what super special power do you have?" asked Sarah, who was examining her microphone thingy.

"Open Mind? What the hell does that do?" She asked the FCP. Pause. "OH HELL YEAH! WHOO! I'M A HAPPY CAMPER!" Oh no. If Jen is that happy about it, we are not gonna like it.

"Why? What does it do?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Let's just say, it's like the Imperius curse." She said with an evil smile. I paled, and I noticed everyone else did too, the real worlders cause we knew what she meant, and the video game characters cause they realized from the short time we've known each other that whenever Jen gets that smile on, it just can't be good.


	3. The FDPT

**Disclaimer:** Do you people have amnesia or something? I cant believe I have to repeat myself again I. Don't. Own. Anything.

I hope you guys like this chappie, I spent alot of time on it. After all this is the first time my story greatly differs form Jen's. Oh by the way please review! even if all you say is 'update', so I know my story is liked.

**Chapter 4: What Freaky Dark Portal Thingy?**

"And now…" Jen paused while she looked at where the FCP apparently was. "we go through the Freaky Dark Portal Thingy."

"What Freaky Dark Portal Thingy?" we asked. She pointed at a dark portal that had apparently just appeared, 'cause it was not there before. "Oh that." I wasn't entirely sure about just walking through random dark portals, and I think the others felt the same, but Jen, on the other hand, had no doubts, since she walked straight through and disappeared into the portal. Honestly, she's almost as bad as Sora sometimes. Riku jumped in immediately after her, followed by Sora, then Veena, Heather, Sarah, and me.

I landed on my feet just in time to hear Riku shouting, "Don't EVER do that again! YOU SCARED THE LIVING HELL OUTTA ME!" He was on top of Jenny, because he apparently landed on her when he leapt through the portal. I looked down and noticed we were on one of those weird stained glass platform thingymahoozals with the image of a town. There was a door across from where we had all landed.

"Riku, get off her." said Sora. Hee hee! Jenny's blushing! Seconds later Jenny smacked him.

"You HAD to fall on me, didn't you?" She asked Riku as him got off her.

"Like I had a choice." He replied dryly.

"Whatever."

"FOCUS PEOPLE!" shouted Veena. Wait, what?. Did Veena just…shout? Too weird.

"Where are we?" asked Heather. Jen replied, "I dunno, but that door leads to Traverse Town."

"How do you know that?"

"…I don't…" Weird, I was expecting her to say because she played the video game…maybe she doesn't want to go through the whole explanation of how this is a video game in our world. In that case, I don't know either.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that's what going through my head too…"

"Well, come on!" said Sora, walking up to the door and opening it. We all walked in, and, of course, were immediately ambushed by Heartless. What wonderful timing.

I looked over at Jenny and saw she had gotten a cool whip thing. No fair, now I'm like the only one without an actual physical weapon. Veena brought out her fans, Heather readied her bow and arrows, Sarah brought out her mic whip, Sora and Riku brought out their keyblades, and I readied myself to cast my magic. The Heartless attacked and we attacked right back. I could see Jenny laughing maniacally as she swung at the Heartless. We all made quick work of the Heartless, and after the last one faded into wisps of smoke I found myself, and everyone else staring at Jenny. She was acting a bit of a maniac during the fight, so it was understandable.

"So, what we gonna do now?" She asked when she noticed our stares. "There's no boss in this town so we're only here to train ourselves."

"And you know this, how?" asked Sarah. As an answer Jenny stared at her blankly. "Oh right, you don't know." Sarah answered her own question.

"Let's split up and go get some more Heartless." suggested Sora. "Sarah, Jill, you come with me. Veena, Heather, you go together and Jen and Riku can go together." Hey, maybe Sora isn't as naïve as we all thought.

"Why are you putting me with her?" whispered Riku.

"Cause I know you want to spend some _alone _time with her." He whispered back. You tell 'em Sora! No, I'm not eavesdropping, they just happen to be whispering right next to me. Okay, maybe I was eavesdropping a little, but that's beside the point!

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do! You never stop staring at her!"

"Shut up." Riku snarled at Sora's retreating back as me, Sarah, and him walked away.

After we were out of sight from the others Sarah and I lagged slightly behind Sora as I told Sarah what had happened between the two boys since she had been talking with Heather and Veena at the time, and had not fully heard the conversation. We giggled at the fact that Jenny's dream guy liked her, and at the fact that the boys were oblivious to the fact that me, Sarah, and Jenny had overheard the conversation.

"So, do you think we should tell Sora?" I asked, referring to the fact that we had overheard him and Riku.

"Tell me what?" Sora unexpectedly asked.

"Eavesdropper!" I immediately yelled.

Sarah raised her eyebrow as if to say _"And you aren't?"_

I sighed. "Alright, you got me, but you still never answered my question."

"Well, I'd guess we have to tell him, seeing as he'll probably bother us to no end if we don't."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I turned to Sora, who was standing there expectantly, "alright, what we were discussing was that both us and Jenny heard your little whispered conversation with Riku back there." Sora paled a little. "Y-you did?"

"Yup! But don't worry! Jenny probably won't mention it, and besides, she'll be ecstatic that the guy of her dreams likes her back."

Sora nodded. "That's a relief, I –wait a minute. Could you repeat that?"

"Slow, isn't he?" Sarah remarked. "She said 'she'll be ecstatic that the guy of her dreams likes her back.'"

Sora pondered this for a minute and then grinned. I raised my eyebrow at him. "This is great then, since Riku's not exactly a people person, so this way he'll have no trouble. As long as he doesn't do something incredibly stupid." He answered my unspoken question.

"Nah, even if he does do something incredibly stupid, Jen'll still be crazy about him." Sarah stated.

"What's sad is that it's true, Riku would have to do something really really bad to get Jen to not like him and stuff. And even then, she'll still like him deep down." I added.

"Well, that's good. Hey, could I ask you guys a question?" Sora seemed a little hesitant to ask us as we meandered around the Third District. Weird, Sora's not usually hesitant about things.

"You already asked one, but go ahead." Heehee, I've always wanted to say that.

"Well, I was kinda wondering if you guys could, you know, tell me more about that Harry Potter guy?" Sora rubbed the back of his head nervously.

I looked at Sarah and Sarah was looking back at me. We stared at each other for a second, and then burst out laughing hysterically. I was seriously having trouble breathing I was laughing so much. I dunno, something about this was just so incredibly hilarious.

"It's not funny!" Sora yelled, but he was blushing, making me and Sarah laugh all the harder.

"Fine you two stay here and laugh at my expense, I'll just continue on my own." Sora huffed and turned to walk away.

Sarah and I laughed for a couple more seconds before we composed ourselves and ran to catch up with Sora.

"Hey, Sora we're sorry we laughed at you," I apologized as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"We didn't mean to offend you or anything," Sarah said as she came up on his other side.

"We just found it extremely funny for some reason." We finished together. I looked over at Sarah and saw that she was looking over at me too. Wow, I feel like Fred and George.

Sora smiled, "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be so offended, I know you guys too well already to have expected you to not do something like that."

"That's the spirit!" I laughed.

"So, you want to know more about Harry Potter, eh?" Sarah grinned at him.

"Yes."

"Well, it just so happens that you came to the right two girls! We are Harry Potter experts, and really Jenny is the only one so far who knows more than we do." Sarah exclaimed.

"So let the tutoring begin!" I said grandly, and Sarah and I began to explain the basics of Harry Potter to Sora. We talked like this for a little while, still wandering around the Third District. But of course, a bid group of Heartless had to come and ruin our little conversation, and we were having so much fun explaining a concept we both understood and loved to Sora! Oh well, all good things must come to an end, I suppose.

"DIE, HEARTLESS, DIE!!" I yelled as I sent wave after wave of magic spells at them. Sora was slicing through them like butter, and Sarah was swinging her mic whip around, killing off the Heartless in chunks. After a relatively short fight (it was a bunch of the weaker Heartless), I suggested that we look around the Third District to see if there was anymore Heartless and then head towards the Hotel where we were meeting up. They agreed and we wandered around in silence, concentrating on ridding this district of the Heartless. We finally destroyed the last group of Heartless and started our way back towards the Hotel in Second District. When we arrived at the Hotel, we found Veena and Heather talking animatedly against the wall between the two entrances to the Hotel. We waved hi to them, and then Sarah and I continued Sora's lesson in the world of Harry Potter. When Jenny and Riku finally showed up (holding hands, no less!), I heard Jenny communicating with me in my head.

"_OMG I KISSED RIKU! AND HE KISSED ME!_" she shouted. Luckily, since it was only in my mind, my ears didn't ring afterwards. Thank goodness. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. I noticed Sarah, Veena, and Heather doing the same thing. Seems we all got the same message at the same time. Hmm…didn't know Jen could do that.

We all decided to stay in the hotel for the night. Sarah, Jenny, and I were sharing a room, Heather and Veena got the room next to ours , and Riku and Sora took the one across the hall. The instant we were alone in the room, Sarah and I spun to face Jenny. "Did you really kiss him?" We asked in unison. Wow, now I feel even more like Fred and George. Honestly, I really do think at some times me and Sarah were twins separated at birth.

"Yep." Jenny coolly replied.

"Seriously?" Again, me and Sarah with the unison thing.

"Yep."

"How was it?" Argh! Why do we keep talking at the same time!

"It was heaven on Earth, baby."

"No duh, Sherlock." Sarah retorted. (Finally we're not talking in unison anymore!)

"I'm going for a walk." Jen said suddenly.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARE STAYING RIGHT HERE AND TELLING US WHAT HAPPENED!" Both Sarah and I yelled. At the same time.(the curse that had been broken has been reborn…and we can't even read each others minds.)

"No, I think I'm going for a walk. See ya." Jenny said, walking out the door. I started to follow her, Sarah right behind me, but we I heard Jen talking with someone on the other side of the door. I froze and a huge grin spread across my face. I could tell Sarah was grinning too, even though I couldn't see her. I tiptoed to the door listened in to their conversation, Sarah listening besides me. Okay, maybe I'm picking up a habit of eavesdropping, I don't care. Unfortunately our eavesdropping attempts were in vain since all Jen did was ask Riku if he wanted to take a walk with her, and Riku replied "I would love to." And since we can't see through doors and walls, we had no clue what else had happened, except the fact that they left the hallway.

Sarah sighed. "That went well, don't cha think?" she asked me sarcastically.

"It depends on the meaning of 'that,'" I grinned. "Since I would say that Riku's attempt to ask Jen out was successful, yet if you are referring to our attempt on prying the details out of her, than, yes it went _very _well." I answered, adding extra sarcasm to the 'very'.

Sarah ginned. "Truthfully, I don't even know which way I meant it."

"That's sad, very, very sad."

"I know." Sarah agreed. We stared at each other for about a total of three seconds before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter, for no apparent reason. We just find things funny, and more than half the time, we don't even know WHY it's funny. It's one of those 'just is' moments. After a couple of minutes we calmed down, and silence enveloped us. We then made the mistake of looking at each other again. Once again we burst out laughing, for no reason what so ever this time. Honestly, you'd think we were sugar high or something(which we weren't it would be much worse if we were sugar high, believe me.).

"Hey, I've got an idea!" I said during a moment of calm.

"What?"

"How bout we go spy on Jenny and Riku! I've always wanted to spy on someone!" I said excitedly, getting up from where we were sitting on the floor.

"You're weird, ya know that?" Sarah asked me as she stood up as well.

"Yup, I know! Now come on, let's go!" I didn't even have to ask whether or not she wanted to come, I could tell by the way she was grinning.

"You do realize that 1) we have no idea where Jen is and 2) if she catches us we're dead meat, right?" Sarah said as we walked out into the cool night air.

I paused for a moment. "Now that you mention it, no."

Sarah looked at me for a second. "Noodle head."

I shrugged and began walking again, Sarah following close behind.

"Soooo, where we gonna start?" She broke the silence that had fallen between us, due to our need to be sneaky.

"Ummm," I thought for a moment, before snapping my fingers as an idea came to me, "How bout the alleyway! It would be the perfect place!"

"And where would that be?" Remember, Sarah doesn't play Kingdom Hearts, therefore she is excused from knowing these kinds of things.

"Just come on!" I hopped over the railing and landed in the square below. I ran over to the door in the corner that lead to the alleyway. Sarah came up behind me a second later.

I grinned and put a finger to my lips, letting her know we had to be quiet now. She grinned back as we slowly pushed open the door a crack. We tiptoed in and let the door close softly behind us. We peeked around the edge of a building and saw Jen and Riku together. Kissing. Oh god how I wanted so laugh so hard right now. I dunno why, but I usually have an uncontrollable urge to laugh, giggle, snicker, etc. during these kinds of situations. I knew my face is probably turning red from not laughing, and I don't know how much longer I can go without making noise. I would have lasted longer but when Sarah whispered, "Aww! They're so cute! They remind me of a couple in a romantic novel I read! But then she slapped him and they broke up." She had said it so matter-of-factly, and it was so…so...random that I knew I wouldn't be able to last any longer than the few seconds it took to get out the door. Before it became too much to bare; I grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her out the door, just barely managing to stay quiet. As soon as the door was securely shut behind us, I completely lost it. I laughed so hard I had to sit on the ground to keep from losing my balance. I wanted to say something about the line Sarah just said, but I was too far lost in a laughing fit to say anything at all.

"You truly are a noodle head." Even though she had spoken seriously, I could tell she was ginning, and within moments would be laughing just as hard as me. I was right and Sarah sat down next to me as we laughed our heads off over something that wasn't even funny. Eventually we calmed down, and headed back to the Hotel.

"So wadda ya wanna do now that our little spying escapade thing-a-micjiger is over?" Sarah asked as we entered the Hotel.

"I dunno." I answered.

"Hey, how bout we go visit Veena and Heather?" Sarah suggested.

"Yeah, lets go do that!" I grinned, "I'll race ya!"

Sarah grinned as well, "You're on! On your marks, Get set, GO!" We sprinted down the hallway and crashed into Heather's and Veena's door. SOMEHOW Sarah managed to beat me there by half a second, even though I had started out in front of her. We have races a lot; everyday after school, either one of our mothers would pick us up so we didn't have to ride the bus. And everyday we would race to the car, and everyday Sarah would beat me. Some day I **will** beat her. Just apparently not today.

"Why do you always win, Sarah!" I whined

"It's 'cause I'm special!" At this point Heather came to her door. "Is there any reason for you people to be crashing into our door?"

"Not really!" I said cheerfully.

"Can we come in? We're bored cause spying on Jenny took less time than we thought." Sarah asked.

Heather's eyes widened slightly. "You guys were spying on Jen? You didn't by any chance get caught, did you?"

"Nope! But it was a close call cause noodle head over here," Sarah pointed over her shoulder at me, and I stuck my tongue out at her back. "Almost burst out laughing while we were spying, and nearly blowing our cover."

"It's not my fault! You said that line, and it was so…so…random! I couldn't help it! And I can't control when I have uncontrollable bursts of laughter!" I said in my defense.

"Hence the name uncontrollable bursts of laughter." Heather commented.

"I know that!" I exclaimed.

"Sure ya do." Sarah said as she walking into the room.

"You're all mean." I pouted as I followed Sarah and Heather into the room. "HI Veena!" I brightened as I saw Veena sitting on what I am assuming is her bed.

"Oh, Hi!" She replied.

"So you said you were spying on Jenny, right? Did you see anything?" Heather curiously asked.

Sarah and I grinned (we're doing a lot of that lately, huh) and proceeded to tell them everything that had happened after we had gone into our rooms. We had just finished our tale and were wondering what to do now (and laughing over Sarah's romantic novel line), when we all got a message that made us all pale slightly. Jenny had just screamed into our minds, "_GET OVER HERE! RIKU'S GONNA GET HIMSELF KILLED!_" Heather scrambled to the door and began fumbling with the door knob. Finally she got it open, and Sarah shot out the door closely followed by me, Veena, and lastly Heather. We flew down the hallway, flung open the door and leapt over the railing. We raced over to the door to the alley way and rushed inside to see Riku holding Jen bridal style.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED??" Wow, who knew four people could all shout the same thing at the same time unintentionally.

"Axel tried to kill us!" Jenny weakly replied. Weird, why did Axel randomly attack Jen and Riku.

"HE WHAT???" Again, what is with the whole in unison thing!

"Yeah, but Riku beat the crap outta him and saved my life."

"REALLY?" AUGH! I give up, there's no stopping the curse of unanimous-ness.

"Uh huh. And Riku, you can put me down now. I can walk." Jenny said to him. He blushed and put her down.

"Thanks." She replied, then turned to us. "I don't know why but Axel wants me for some reason, okay? I just got beaten up and I'm really," She started to sway as if she would collapse any moment and I stared at her with concern, "really tired." Then , apparently, she fell over, asleep. Riku caught her before she hit the ground and started carrying her back to the hotel, muttering, "Sure ya can walk."

The rest of us trailed slightly behind, unusually quiet.

"So does anyone have any reason why Axel just randomly attacked Jen and Riku?" I broke the uneasy silence. Seriously, I have a problem with silence in general. I can't stand to be in silence for long periods of time, I just like to have some kind of sound, otherwise I get all nervous. No one answered and after a few seconds I said, rolling my eyes, "Well don't everyone answer at once."

"Well, I really have no idea, it seems like a bizarre random attack, but there must be SOME reason behind it!" Sarah burst out, exasperated.

"How 'bout we not worry about the reason why right now, and go see if Riku needs any help with Jen?" Veena suggested.

"Yeah, this thing with Axel is making my brain hurt." I said, rubbing my head. It was true, I was getting a slight headache from puzzling over what Axel might want.

"Come on, let's go check up on Jen and Riku." Heather said as we speed up a little bit and made our way to the Hotel.


	4. I'm confused

**EDIT: As of 6/11/07 several things have been changed in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I no ownie anything but my ideas. KH not my idea.

**Chapter 5: I'm confused!**

Every one except Riku and Jenny were sitting on the floor in Sora and Riku's room at the hotel. Jenny was asleep in her bed across the hall, and Riku was staying with her in case she woke up. We were all discussing different ideas on why Axel seemingly randomly attacked Riku and Jenny, yet no one else, and why he would be back for her. (We had asked Riku exactly what happened when we got back to the hotel) Some of these ideas were a bit more…outrageous than others.

"What if…Axel built a robot that looked exactly like Jenny and he some how switched them, but now he wants his robot version of Jenny back 'cause the real Jenny is too loud and annoying!!" Veena said, all in one breath. Okay, talk about random. We all stared at her.

"AHHHH! THE STARES! THEY BURN!" Veena cried dramatically.

"Veena, no offense, but that was a really stupid idea." Sora finally said.

"You kinda reminded me of Beast Boy from the Teen Titans when you said that idea." I commented. Beast Boy does come up with a lot of those kinds of ideas.

"Is that a complement?" Veena questioned. Hmm… I dunno…

"Maybe…" I said evasively. Veena seemed to find this answer satisfactory, to my relief, and didn't keep pestering me about it.

Heather sighed. "This makes absolutely no sense! Why is he so interested in Jenny! I mean, he only attacked the two of them, but not any of us! I mean we were just as unsuspecting as they were!"

Now that I think about it, why DID Axel only attack those two and then run?

"Maybe if me and Jill had stayed a bit longer we would've been able to help. After all Riku said the Heartless attacked right after they kissed, and we left DURING their kiss." Sarah piped up, sounding a little guilty.

"Nuh-uh! I refuse to feel guilty about this! Even if we had stayed, I doubt it would've made much difference, since Riku and Jen were separated because of all the little Heartless and the same would've happened to us! And I mean, Jenny wasn't THAT badly injured! A couple of potions and a good nap is all she's gonna need!" I declared, poking her on her knee.

"Jill's right, Sarah, don't feel guilty about this. Besides, Jen had Riku to help her!" Heather backed me up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll stop feeling guilty." Sarah replied with a small smile.

"That's the idea!" Veena proclaimed cheerfully.

"Okay, before we all get distracted by something completely random, anyone have any other _reasonable_," Sora looked over pointedly at Veena, who ignored him, "ideas as of why Axel is after Jen?"

"Nope! I gave up thinking of anymore ideas when I started getting a headache, so I've just either been listening to your ideas and waiting for inspiration, or going off into my own little world until someone addresses me." I chirped. We all have our own little worlds, some more orderly than others. For example, if you went to Sarah's world you'd need to bring food, water, shelter, a map, a flashlight, and a guide; not Sarah though, she'd get lost; and there is **_STILL_** no guarantee you'd make it back out! That's pretty much the same deal with my little world too, 'cept, there's a guarantee that you will be scared for life. But enough with the tangent, let's get back to reality, shall we?

"So that's where you were when you were staring blankly into space!" Veena realized.

"Well duh, where else would I be? Finland?" I replied.

"I'd much rather go to Belgium, that's where they have chocolate. Mmmm…" Sarah spoke up.

"I wish that I had my own horse, a house in Canada, and could rule the world." Heather stated.

"Me too! Oh and all the smarties in the world too!" Veena exclaimed.

Sora sighed. "Too late," he muttered, referring to the fact that we had gotten sidetracked (again). "I'm gonna go for a walk, okay guys?" We nodded, only sort of paying attention, then returned to our conversation, which had some how gone from dream houses to the curse of evil social studies teachers.

Seconds after Sora left, I glanced up at a clock on one of the bedside tables and noticed it had been another 11 minutes, which meant that someone was supposed to go check on Jen and Riku. Since we were worried about our friend we had been taking turns checking up on her every 11 minutes, since Riku had pushed us all out the door, to give Jen some 'breathing room.' Honestly, who is he kidding. He just wants to be alone with Jen when she wakes up.

"Hey, where'd Sora go?" Veena suddenly asked, bringing me back to the conversation.

"He's in a better place." Heather said with a straight face.

"YOU MEAN WE BORED HIM TO DEATH!?!?!?!" Sarah screeched, amazed (and proud.).

"No. He probably went to the kitchen." Heather rolled her eyes.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that's better. We DO need him to seal the keyholes…"

"Guys, it's been eleven minutes, who's gonna check on Jen now?" I asked.

"I think it's your turn now Jill." Heather replied, immediately going back to the conversation (which was now talk that would make any respectable boy bang his head on a wall.) as I stood up and headed towards the other room. I walked into the room and found Sora standing open mouthed at Riku and Jenny, who were kissing passionately, oblivious to the fact that they had company. _Aw! How cute!_ _Hmm, I wonder when Jenny got up though, _I thought idly, but I noticed Sora was about to say something and ruin the Kodak moment. I sprang into action and quickly, yet quietly, crept up behind him, probably appearing out of no where from his point of view, and clamped a hand over his mouth before he could make a sound. I then dragged him out the door and hissed in his ear,

"You say a word and ruin the moment, I break your windpipe." As I dragged him down the hall a cool word popped into my head that I should've used instead of 'break' in that threat. After all, the word 'pulpify' sounds so much more…more…me-ish. Why do these sorts of things always pop into my head AFTER the event?

Anyways, when I had dragged him far enough away not to be heard anymore I let go of him and he immediately whirled around to face me.

"What the hell? Why was Jen kissing Riku?" I blinked. Did he already forget our little conversation about Jenny and Riku and his conversation with Riku over Jenny?

"Cause she likes him, stupid." I replied, still not entirely believing that he had forgotten.

"What? When did that happen?" I slouched slightly in exasperation. I've lost all hope of him remembering. Did he hit his head or something and get amnesia? Naminé mess with his head again? Or is he really this stupid?

"Well, Jen's had a crush on him since she saw him in the real world and…I don't know about Riku. But he loves her, Sora! You should be happy for him. Hell, once he got over it, he was okay with you and Kairi." Good, let's distract him with Kairi to prevent him from making an even bigger embarrassment of himself, even if it was just me.

"K-Kairi?" stammered Sora, a light blush spreading over his face.

"Yes. Kairi. The one who's waiting for you on Destiny Islands. My God you are dense!" I exclaimed, referring to both the Riku-Jenny thing, and the Kairi thing. I threw my hands up in exasperation and turned to leave. I left Sora to his thoughts and walked to Jenny's door and carefully peaked in. They had stopped kissing. Jenny's head was now on Riku's chest, and Riku's head was on top of hers, and one of his hands was running through her hair. The other was cradling her body, pulling her closer to him, like he was protecting her. _Awww! How cute/fluffy/romantic!_ I sighed happily at the romantic scene, and for once I wasn't laughing. Thank goodness. I closed the door, giving them some privacy so no more unwanted people (like Sora) would walk in on them. Before the door was completely closed I saw Jenny catch my eye for a second and seconds later I heard her voice once again in my head.

"_You rock my socks, Jill." _She said in my mind; thankfully, she was talking normally.

"_That I do. And by the way…don't get too carried away." _I also replied in my mind, figuring the connection worked both ways.

"_JILL! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?" _She shouted. Okay, so maybe it didn't really hurt my ears, but in still felt like someone inside my head had poked me really hard.

_"My mind lives in the gutter, remember? Just don't okay." _

"_Shut up and get your mind out of there now." _

"_All right." _No use arguing, I'll just leave her to have some time with Riku. Hey, I just realized, I was right about Riku wanting to be alone with Jen! Ha! Score one for Jill! Whoohoo!

I made my way back to the room where everyone was still sitting, wondering vaguely why Jen could hear some of my thoughts, but not others that I didn't want her to hear. When everyone asked why it had taken so long, I told them first that Jenny was up, and second that she was spending some "quality" time with Riku. Then I preceded to explain the whole event, 'cause I figured they'd want the details, and they would bug me to no end to get them (especially Sarah). Me and Sarah then decided that we would let Riku and Jenny keep our bedroom so they could cuddle with each other and stuff (No, nothing else beyond snogging you perverts!). We then had to decide where the two of us would sleep and we finally settled on me taking Riku's now vacant bed, and Sarah taking the spare bed in Heather's and Veena's room. We chatted for a bit longer, until we were all tired enough to go to bed. A few minutes after I had climbed into bed Sora came in and gave me a questioning look, but he soon realized what was going on on his own. Thank goodness, too, I didn't want to have to explain it all to him, I was way too tired.

((The Next Day))

I woke up early the next morning, though why I did, I don't know, I usually sleep in. I looked over at Sora and saw he was still asleep, snoring slightly. As I looked over at him, an evil plot started to form in my head. Oh yes, I could finally get my revenge (for the clothes. I hate that skirt). I snuck out of the room and into Heather, Veena, and temporarily Sarah's room, an evil smirk playing across my face. I crept over to Sarah's bed, careful not to wake anyone else up.

"Sarah…Sarah! You gotta get up!" I whispered, shaking her slightly. She just mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over. I sighed.

"Guess what! Harry Potter's here and he wants to see you!" No response from Sarah.

"Jesse Spencer?" She opened one eye, and seeing he wasn't there, closed it again and turned away from me.

"James Roday?" I asked in a last desperate attempt for her to move. Sarah didn't even bother to twitch. I grumbled. If James Roday couldn't wake her up, nothing short of a cold shock would…

"I really didn't want to have to do this, but apparently I got no other choice." I muttered. A small sphere of cold water formed in my hand as I grinned. I let it splash over Sarah's face, and she shot up in bed.

"WHAT TH-"She started to yell, but I clamped my hand over her mouth so as to not wake anyone up.

"Shhh, you don't want to wake anyone else up!" I whispered, removing my hand from over her mouth.

"Well, why the heck are you waking me up then!" She whispered forcefully. I smiled an evil little smile at her.

"Cause I need your help." She raised an eyebrow.

"And what is so important that you couldn't have waited for me to get up on my own?" She questioned irritably, though I could see that she was interested in what I had to say. I just grinned some more, and motioned towards the door. Sarah sighed, but followed me out the door nonetheless. Once the door was safely closed behind us she turned to me once again and asked why we were up so early.

"Weeelll…" I started, drawing out the word, "I figured to would like to join me on exacting our revenge on a certain spiky-haired keyblade master." Her eyes lit up, and she grinned evilly.

"Of course I would like to join you, do you have anything in mind?" At this I cackled menacingly, yet softly, and proceeded to tell her my evil little plot. Her eyes danced as she listened, and a smirk that could quite possibly make Leon nervous spread across her face.

"So you think we can do it?" I said as I finished.

"Heck yea! Of course!" She exclaimed.

"Great! Now. How 'bout you go raid the bathroom for supplies, and I'll go raid the kitchen! Meet me back in front of Sora's door after you're done and we'll see if we need anything else." Sarah and I ran off in opposite directions, me heading for the kitchen, Sarah for the bathroom. After taking several wrong turns (I'm notorious for my very bad sense of direction), I finally reached the kitchen. I flipped on the light switch and looked around the room.

"Now, where would they keep punch bowls, peanut butter, honey, apples, chocolate syrup, and possibly rope?" I started searching the large room, and eventually found everything I needed. Surprisingly, I actually found a length of rope in the kitchen. Not wanting to know why it was there, I shrugged it off and, placing my materials inside the punch bowl, I headed back towards the hallway with our rooms. I met Sarah in front of Sora's room, and we piled our supplies in a heap.

"Okay, I found a punch bowl, honey, peanut butter and a spoon, chocolate syrup, an apple, and, strangely enough, rope."

"Wait, an apple?"

I shrugged. "Hey, I was hungry. You want me to get you one?"

Sarah slapped me on the backside of my head before continuing. "Well, anyways, I got the towels, the camera; which weirdly enough, was in the bathroom; and all the tooth paste I could find. Which, actually, is quite a lot." I grinned.

"Perfect. Now, how do we wanna go about setting this up?" We discussed some of the finer details of our revenge prank, and began to set up. Finally it was finished. Sarah and I stood back to admire our handiwork.

"Hmm, do ya think we should invite the others to come and watch? Or would that possibly give it away."

"Nah, I think it should be just us, so he doesn't get suspicious. Besides, we can show everyone the end result! And take pictures to sell on eBay!"

"Excellent!" Sarah cackled softly.

"Now, all we gotta do is wake Sora up and get into position."

"Right-o!" We both moved to either side of the door, Sarah holding the honey bottle, me with the chocolate syrup. Then I knocked loudly on the door, while Sarah said,

"Sooraa! We got something for you!" We held in our snickers as we listened to the mumbles and grumbles from inside the room, and the sound of shuffling feet. The door swung open revealing a tired-eyed Sora.

"Waddaya wa- WHOAH!" Sora tripped over our well placed trip wire-err rope, and his eyes widened as he fell straight towards our now filled punch bowl. His head connected with the filling of the bowl with a funny squelch-y noise, coating all but the back of his head in blue-green. For, as you can tell, this punch bowl was not filled with punch, or even a liquid of any kind.

Sarah and I giggled as we drizzled our thick liquid toppings all over Sora's back. Sora shifted and slowly lifted his head out of the bowl, with a slight sucking noise, like when you pull a boot out of mud. He spit out a large blob of the blue-green substance and it landed back in the bowl with a small plop.

"OK, I'll bite. Why is my head covered in toothpaste, and what the heck are you putting on my back!" he yelled, slightly panicking, just now noticing the semi-liquids on his back.

"Quick Sarah! Start snapping pictures!" I said to Sarah, who darted over to where we left the camera, picked it up, and started taking pictures of Sora's…predicament. Then I addressed Sora, who was now sitting up and trying to wipe the toothpaste off his face with one hand, and the substances on his back with the other. Unfortunately for him, it didn't help much.

"Ok, first of all, what's on your back is honey and chocolate syrup. Secondly, the reason you are in this situation is because you put _me_ in a **skirt, **and _Sarah_ in…well, her whole look, basically."

"So…this whole thing was your twisted idea of revenge?! For something I really had no control over?!" Sora asked incredulously.

"Yup!" Sarah replied while still taking pictures. "Oh oh! Jill! Do the peanut butter!"

"The w-what!" Sora's eyes widened as he saw me pick up a spoon loaded with peanut butter and, holding the handle with one hand, bend the tip back and take aim. He tried to scramble away, but it was too late. I had released the peanut butter, and it went flying to land smack dab on the middle of the back of his head. I practically fell over laughing, it was so perfect. Sarah had collapsed onto the floor, laughing uncontrollably, abandoning the camera on the ground.

"Man…this reeks." Sora complained.

"Yeah! Of mint!" Sarah choked out between laughs. We laughed even harder at his expression.

"I'll never use mint toothpaste again." Sora groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. Except, his hair didn't pop back up afterwards. It was now laying flat! Sarah and I gasped.

"Quick, get the camera!" Sarah leapt up and began snapping pictures wildly.

"I cant believe it! We didn't even have to do it our selves!" Sarah exclaimed between clicks.

"I know! Guess we didn't need the towels after all!" Sora just stared at us in disbelief, before turning on his heel and stomping off towards the bathroom, probably to take a well needed shower. Sarah and I just sat on the floor, laughing hysterically at the results, and priding ourselves for our success. And, the most amazing part is, no one else woke up to see the spectacle. Aw well, we'll show them the pictures later. Speaking of which, a door just opened, and a sleepy eyed Jenny stepped out, her gold-brown hair tousled from sleep.

"What's going on out here?" She questioned.

"Just a little revenge plot!" Sarah and I said together, laughing our heads off.

Jenny just stared. "Ooookaaay…" And with that she headed back into her room, leaving us to laugh wildly in the hallway.

----------------------------------------

End of chapter. And before anyone says anything, I know this isn't everything that happend in Jenny's chapter 5. But this seemed like a good place to stop, and I felt that I was keeping my readers waiting too long. So I'll get the rest up soon, but for now, I hope you enjoyed this!

Signed, EG


	5. I hate shrinking potions

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it...well, let's just say no one would be safe anymore.

Author's note: My chapters are not the same set up as the original story, so please don't be confused. I am adding a lot more detail and stuff, so it takes me longer to write, and since I don't want to keep my faithful readers waiting too long, I split up the chapters. But don't worry, the chapters will all be a decent length.

I would also like to thank my faithful editor Sarah, who has greatly improved the quality of this story. (She also provided a lot of the humor, so my thanks to you Sarah!)

* * *

**Chapter 6: I **_**hate**_** shrinking potions...**

After everyone was up and dressed, (and in Sora's case, clean), we exited Traverse Town through the door we had come in, and we were back on the platform where a set of multi-colored stained glass-looking stairs had just appeared, leading upwards. We all trooped up the stairs, to arrive on another platform just like the one below us, only with a picture of Wonderland on it, instead of Traverse Town. I involuntarily started twitching. Normally I am a very happy person, but I have issues with this world. Very severe issues.

"Finally. Someplace I know." said Sarah on my right. Like I said before, Sarah doesn't play Kingdom Hearts, so she doesn't know about the KH original worlds like Traverse Town.

"Okay, so in here we're gonna have to find the keyhole and most likely beat a boss." Jenny stated as we all stepped through, though I did so grudgingly. And this time, we didn't have to fall down a rabbit hole, since we walked out onto solid ground. More proof of some bad ju-ju-magumbo going down. There was a lot of stuff like that in Wonderland.

"And don't ask me how I know that, cause I don't even know. And something odd is gonna happen, and it involves…another member being added to our team. Still don't ask me how I know that." Jenny continued, heading off the questions that were bound to come. Just then, the White Rabbit scurried by, muttering, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Ooookkkkaaaaayyyyy…" said Riku slowly, following the rabbit's path with his eyes. "That's a little weird."

"Trust me." I said darkly. "It gets worse." I could feel my right eye still twitching, almost as if proving my point.

"Much worse." Jenny chided in. I glared at her, but she just gave me a cheeky grin.

"Um, how 'bout we follow the funny little rabbit wearing clothes." Veena suggested.

"Now **that** idea was actually a good one." Sora declared, starting to walk down the hallway. The rest of us followed, until we came upon a door at the end of the hall. Sora opened it to reveal another, slightly smaller door behind it. Sora made a face and pulled the second door open, and then the third, finally revealing the opening. I sighed as we stepped through into the Bizarre Room. This is probably my least favorite room in all of Wonderland. While everyone else was examining the various objects in the room, I walked directly to the table and examined the two bottles on the table. Both had tags which read drink me, but I picked up the one which looked like the shrinking potion. I took swig of it, and gagged, because it tasted absolutely horrible. Like cherry-flavored medicine. I _hate _cherry-flavored medicine.

"What'd you do?" Heather asked, coming over to me. I just glared and shoved the bottle to her. Heather, being very smart, drank from the bottle without me having to tell her to, and she too gagged as she swallowed.

"Oh wow, that tastes _awful_! Like…like…like that expired yogurt I accidentally ate that time!" Heather exclaimed.

"Well, what did you expect?" I asked. Heather was about to reply, when Veena bounced over, and grabbed the bottle from Heather, and drank deeply from it. When she finished she said,

"That wasn't so bad. Tasted like the school's milk." Heather and I stared…for lack of any better response.

"Ahh! The stares! They burn!" Veena cried dramatically…again. Heather rolled her eyes, and I just shook my head. I was about to say something, but stopped, because I had a weird tingling sensation all over my body. Heather and Veena both made a face, so I assumed they felt it too. Next think that happened, was that everything seemed to grow bigger around me, except the two girls besides me. Or, more accurately, we were all shrinking.

"Hey look! It finally worked!" I exclaimed.

"What worked?" Veena asked with a confused expression. I gaped at her, momentarily unable to form words.

"The shrinking potion, you goof." Heather accompanied this with a light whack upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?! And what shrinking potion?!" Veena replied, rubbing her head. Now it was Heather's turn to be speechless.

"The one you just drank. Remember?" I explained.

"Oh. OH! _That_ one! Ok, now I remember." Veena chirruped. "I think I forgot because the evil little pink eraser bunnies were doing the conga in my head." She explained, waving her hands around a bit.

"No comment." Heather and I replied at the same time.

"So…what do we do now?" Veena questioned.

Heathers eyes widened, looking at something on our right. "I think we should run." I looked over and my eyes widened as well, for Riku was walking right towards where we were standing, and, since we were only about six inches tall, he would step on us, and we would be the first ever human pancakes. Heather, Veena, and I turned tail and ran to sanctuary under the table. We stood there panting while we listened to what the others were saying.

"Hey this is cool! Veena, you gotta see this! …Veena?" Jenny asked somewhere in the general vicinity of the right side of the room. I couldn't see her face from under the table, but I could tell she was looking around. "Hey, where's Veena?"

"Speaking of which, where are Heather and Jill?" Sora asked.

"I dunno. They were here a minute ago." That time it was Sarah.

"Wow, they didn't even notice when we shrank. They sure are all oblivious." Heather muttered, not listening to the rest of the conversation going on above us. Veena and I snickered, but of course, no one heard but us.

"So…how do we get their attention?" Veena asked.

"Hmmm…" We all pondered for a minute.

"Hey, Heather, do you have ice arrows?" Veena blurted out.

"Yes…" Heather said, a grin spreading on her face.

"Excellent…" I said, rubbing my hands together. This was sure to improve my mood. "Now all we gotta do is climb back onto the table so you can get a good shot."

"Okay!" The three of us headed over to the conveniently placed chair, and clambered up, and then onto the table.

"OK, who should I aim for?" Heather asked as she pulled out an ice arrow, and fitted it to her bow.

"How 'bout Jenny?" Veena suggested.

"Nah, aim for Riku! He's the one who almost turned us into pancakes!" I exclaimed with an evil chuckle.

"Will do." Heather nodded and took aim. She loosed, and the arrow landed right on target.

"OW! What was that?" Riku asked, rubbing his arm. He looked around the room, not seeing us on the table. Heather, Veena and I slapped our foreheads and sighed. We were small, not invisible.

"What was what?" Jenny asked, walking up behind Riku.

"It felt like something stung my arm…is there anything in Wonderland that would do that?" Riku asked a bit nervously, still rubbing his arm.

"Not that I know of…" Jenny replied thoughtfully.

"OI! LOOK OVER HERE, NOODLE HEADS!" I attempted to get their attention, but…I failed.

"What was that? I thought I heard something!" Sarah looked around the room inquisitively. She signed, "Darn, looks like I'm audio-hallucinating again!"

Sora gave her a look. "What the heck is audio-hallucinating?! That doesn't make sense!"

"Yeah it does!" Sarah retorted. She then proceeded into a lengthy explanation about audio-hallucinations, and hearing voices. (She's not crazy. She just has an overactive imagination.)

We all sighed, and I motioned to Heather to get another ice arrow. This time the arrow's mark was Jenny's arm, and she yelped, looking around the room.

"OVER HERE! LOOK OVER HERE!" The three of us waved our hands around wildly, and Veena even jumped up and down. Jenny noticed us, and ran over, Riku trailing behind.

"Hey guys! Why are you small?" Jenny asked cheerfully.

"Why do you think?!" Heather snapped.

"The shrinking potion?"

"No, we spontaneously shrank for no reason, OF COURSE the shrinking potion!" I exclaimed.

"Just call the others over so we can all become little people." Veena said, before Jenny had a chance to respond. Jenny stuck out her tongue, and then called over to Sarah and Sora, trying to interrupt their heated debate on whether or not the word "audio-hallucination" makes sense. She had no such luck.

"Typical. She thinks she audio-hallucinated my voice, and is therefore ignoring me. Well, not for long." Jenny then marched over to the two debaters, and whacked them both upside the head. Hard.

"OW! What the heck was that!?" Sora yelled, rubbing his sore head.

"Yeah, why'd you hit so hard?!" Sarah continued, rubbing _her _head.

"Hi. Glad to see that I have your attention. We have a situation over at the table, and your presence is required." Jen then turned and walked back to the table to rejoin Riku (and the three little people on the table). Sarah and Sora glanced at each other, shrugged, and trailed after Jenny.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Why is our presence required over…here…?" Sarah trailed off as she noticed us midgets on the table. "Oh…um, what happened?"

"Well, for one thing, we now have three midgets on our team!" Jenny cracked. The normal-sized of them snickered. Jenny looked slightly down at Sarah. "Okay, make that four." Sarah abruptly stopped laughing.

"HEY! At least all the guys are taller than me!" Jenny glared, and then ignored the comment for the sake of everyone's health.

"You do realize it's really not all that funny, especially considering the fact you four have to become midgets too, that is, if you want to continue following the White Rabbit." Heather explained, her arms folded across her chest. The four of them stared. Now it was mine and Veena's turn to snicker.

"Of course, we could always leave you guys behind, and continue the trail without you guys." Heather said with a shrug and a straight face. Veena and I laughed so hard at the looks on their faces after Heather said that, that we were leaning on each other for support. Once we calmed down enough to speak in coherent sentences, we explained what had happened, and what the rest of them had to do. Sarah looked at the bottle in disgust since everyone else had already drunk from it, but took a swig anyway. Soon the remaining normal sized people were the same size as Heather, Veena, and I. Jen wasn't particularly happy about that, but everyone just ignored her pouts and scowls, even Riku.

We trooped in single file towards the hole in the wall that we had to pass through to move on, since the magical doorknob had conveniently fallen dead asleep. We disappeared one by one into the darkness that lead to the next crazy occurrence that would undoubtedly happen in the wacky world known as Wonderland.

* * *

End of chapter 6. PLEASE review, I get bored when no one reads/reviews my stories. Oh, and I will be rewriting at least chapters 1 and 2, possibly more, so expect a bit longer wait than before for chapter 7 (which will finally detail the end of **Sunlit goddess of The C.O.C.A.** 's chapter 5) 


	6. The Annoying Transvestite

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the awesome weapon I give myself in this chapter because Jen conveniently left me weaponless. I don't even technically own the plot or the whole title. As Sarah is so conveniently reminding me.

Also, I have to give tons of credit to my best friend and editor Sarah, because without her this story wouldn't have been so good. So thanks Sarah. ;D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Annoying Transvestite**

"COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!" The loud yell rang out across the small garden/courtroom place we had just stepped into. I glanced over at the White Rabbit, where the yell had originated, but something else caught my attention in the center of the room. A very loud, irritating, red and black, something. The Queen of Hearts, whom I can**not** _stand_, was sitting on a raised podium and glaring down at Alice, who was standing with her back to us on another raised podium, though this one was lower than the Queen's.

We stood in a heart shaped hedge archway, flanked by two card soldiers. Heather, Veena, and I were standing towards the front of our gang, so I had to keep watching the stupid no-good…sorry, off-topic. I crossed my arms and glared at the Queen. I really wanted to find some duck tape and rope, and tie her up in a closet, but that was probably illegal. Still, when did I care if it was legal in Wonderland? Just, then, as I was planning my elaborate capture of the Queen of Hearts with a small smirk on my face, Jenny came up beside me, and she kinda made it clear by her posture that she was there to stop me from doing anything "drastic". Dang.

I heard Jenny murmur something under her breath, but I couldn't tell what it was she said. All I heard was "court", "Alice", and "take" and I didn't feel like expending the energy to figure out the rest. Plus, she kept fidgeting, and it really wasn't helping my mood.

"Why am I still on trial?" This was Alice, and she directed it towards the White Rabbit, but of course, the Queen of Hearts had to answer for him.

"BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVEN'T GIVEN BACK MY HEART!" Honestly, not only is the Queen annoying and loud, but she's not very bright either, and that's putting it nicely. Obviously Alice doesn't have her heart, because if her heart really was missing, she'd be a heartless. I wanted to say something along those lines out loud, but I really didn't want to cause the Queen to go on another "off with their head" spree.

"I told you before, it wasn't me!" Alice tried defending herself.

"SILENCE!" The Queen roared, pounding her fist on the table. Is it even possible for her to talk in a normal-ish voice?!

I heard someone step over to Jenny, and the two started whispering together. It sounded like the other voice was Riku's, but the was about all I could make out, since I was two busy listening to the Queen rant and rave about how Alice had stolen her heart, with Alice trying in vain to defend herself.

"IT MUST BE YOU! I SAW YOU DO IT!" The Queen pointed her pudgy finger at Alice.

"But I haven't got-"

"NONSENSE! YOU STOLE MY HEART!"

"I only just got here, it couldn't-"

"YOU ARE THE CULPRIT! WITHOUT A DOUBT!"

"Ask the Cheshire Cat, he'll tell you!"

"THERE IS NO SUCH ANIMAL! YOU'RE LYING!"

I was about ready to step in and stop this ridiculous trial, but someone else beat me to it.

"HOLD IT!" Jenny shouted, right next to my ear. I grimaced from her volume, and rubbed my ear as I stepped slightly to the side, since I knew Jenny wasn't done yelling.

"YOU'RE NOT THE QUEEN OF HEARTS!" I experienced a whole range of emotions in the span of about three seconds, including shock, anger, and denial. I couldn't even stand the fake queen, so what would I have done if it was the real one…??

Then the apparently fake Queen of Hearts looked at us with a very uncharacteristic smirk on her face.

"Took you long enough." She said in a very…masculine drawl. The Queen of Hearts melted away to reveal…

"Axel." Riku spat the name like it was poison, drawing his sword and stepping in front of Jenny. "What do _you_ want?" The only emotion I was experiencing was disgust that anyone would disguise themselves as the Queen of Hearts and do a realistic impression of her, let alone a _guy. _

The pyromaniac Nobody scoffed and gave Riku a look that said 'duh'. "Same thing I wanted last time," he growled.

"Leave her alone!" someone snapped. Oh, wait, it was me. It seems I had finally gotten over the fact that Axel had disguised himself as the Queen of Hearts… aw, who am I kidding, I'll never get over that. At least I could function normally now…

"Hmm, it seems like I may have to fight you," Axel said, trying to look bored. Jenny looked like she was imagining strangling him…or at least some invisible version of him.

"NO DUH, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT US! WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU TAKE JEN!" Heather yelled, notching an ice arrow in her bow and training it on Axel.

"Oh, that will happen whether you want it to or not," he replied, still trying to appear confident and bored. "It all depends on how long it takes for her to give up." 'Huh? Give up what? Why did he want her?' I wondered.

"Huh?" I guess I wasn't the only one thinking along these lines.

He shot Jenny an icy look that would have made most girls fear for their lives. "She knows what I mean. Isn't that right?"

She stared coolly back at him, which is shocking as we had two huge pyros giving **cold/icy** looks. "I will never give in to the darkness, so you can just shut your trap and go away," she confidently retorted. He sighed dramatically. Like a Drama Queen. Er, King. Whatever. ...Drama Queen of Hearts?

"I had hoped that this would be easier." His chakrams appeared in his hand with a barely heard poofing sound. "Guess we have to do this the hard way," he growled lowly, making fangirls worldwide squeal and melt into fangirlish puddles of goo, though we may have been about to die. Dang.

He summoned masses of Heartless, some of which shouldn't have been seen in Wonderland, and the battle began.

Heartless attacked us all from every angle imaginable. I prepared to strike with my bare hands, well, gloved hands. Much to my surprise, a sword of crystal ice formed in my hands. I allowed myself a moment to marvel at the weapon before spinning around and slicing the nearest heartless in half. But another two replaced it. I continued obliterating the heartless, but then I heard Jenny screaming at Axel behind me. I had unknowingly worked my way through the masses of Heartless that had separated out group so I was now quite close to Jenny. I listened warily while fending off the ceaseless attacks from Heartless.

"Why are you doing this? Why am I so important?" she yelled. I heard her crack her whip at the ready.

"It's not you that's important," he hissed. "It's what you carry inside you." I knew that Sarah was listening and cringing at Axel's choice of wording. I almost heard Heather and Veena blanch. I shuddered.

"What…my heart?" she wondered aloud. God, do we hope so…

This got me worried, so I spun around and tried to help, but more Heartless blocked my path. They seemed intent on keeping me from helping Jenny, so all I could do was watch and protect myself from the Heartless attacks.

He advanced slowly on her, saying, "We need it, and will do anything to get it." She spun, obviously checking for emergency escape routes, but she was surrounded. Axel reached out and wrapped his hands around her neck.

She screamed bloody murder, which chilled me to my bones. She was clearly in pain, skin burning at every place he touched her, and I could only watch in horror, still not able to break through the guard of Heartless. She convulsed in utter pain, not noticing anything left in the world around her as the pain consumed her body.

He whispered something horrid in her ear that made her eyes tear up even more than his touch had. Her eyes snapped open and I gasped. Her normally green eyes were now glowing a deadly electric purple.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed, releasing a wave of hateful purple energy. The shockwave pushed Axel away and spread through the garden, destroying every Heartless it touched. It passed harmlessly through me, but my new crystal sword shattered, and I shielded my eyes to keep the shards from blinding me.

I opened my eyes after the ice fragments had stopped raining down. Jen had dropped to her knees and was gasping as she looked in horror at her palms. Her entire body was burned with the same symbol of every Heartless: small hearts with spikes and bold "X"s slashed through them. Each and every one glowed the same sickly purple as her eyes and the shockwave had.

Riku dashed over to her and blanched at the sight of her scorched skin. His worry melted into fury the likes of which I doubt I'll ever see again. He whirled on Axel, who just smirked. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER??" he roared in outrage.

"Just gave her a little reminder," the red-head growled. He stood and summoned a dark portal. "Remember what I said. It will come whether you want it to or not," he barked. He began an attempt to step through the portal, but a huge wave of earth sprang up in front of it. His look went from anger and victory to shock and even more anger.

"You aren't going anywhere till we get some answers," said an all-too-familiar male voice. He was soft spoken, but his words held unimaginable power. Every single head snapped in the direction of the voice and I think I wasn't the only one whose hope swelled at the familiar face of our hero. It was…

"Eric?" Jenny asked dumbly. There he stood, restraining Axel as if he hadn't just fallen through a video game and sustained new super-powers.

* * *

SO that's the official end of Jenny's chapter 5. Yes, I know I dragged it out for three chapters. I did it on purpose. And I know I said I'd be redoing the first few chapters, but I had to finish this first. I will eventually redo those chapters, because they are really bugging me. Also, I already re-uploaded _Chapter 5: I'm confused _but they are minor changes and do not effect the plot. 

Sarah: Hey guys, I decided to finally respond to the fact that Jill is thanking me for beta-ing. You're welcome Jill! Where would you be without me? Full of typos, no doubt. Just kidding.

(still Sarah) By the way, you people better review. gives emo-glare that scares even Zexion I will hunt you down if you don't. Oh, and I won't get Jill off her butt and wake her up to write the next chapter. She resents that, but again, just kidding. Or am I...?

(This is Jill now) So please review!!!!! ('cuz she is really mean when she wakes me up at the ungodly hour of noon...she did it today, actually...don't you want to see that? Review and she might help me pull more pranks! hint, hint) And that emo-glare is not to be taken lightly or reckoned with, either. She really **is **scary...


End file.
